


Reunion

by hanyou_elf



Series: Homecoming [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Car Sex, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, dirty talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyou_elf/pseuds/hanyou_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU.  Bucky's just come home for the first time in thirteen months.  This is how they're reunited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zhem1x5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhem1x5/gifts).



Bucky looks good. He's limping and pale, but he looks good. His cheeks are hollowed and the skin beneath his eyes looks bruised. But he looks good. He's missing his right arm, his t-shirt is too big and the empty sleeve is obvious. Bucky's gait is ungainly, awkward as he stalks from the tarmac until he stops in front of Steve. He smiles and all of the exhaustion and the residual pain on his face fades away. He looks up and Steve smiles down at the brunet. 

“Somebody's been eating his Wheaties,” Bucky murmurs softly. He lifts his shaking left hand and touches Steve's muscular forearm. 

“I missed you,” Steve murmurs in return. He doesn't touch too much, because he knows that they can't do that here. Not where all of Bucky's soldier brothers can see. While his very small and skilled tactical team may have been okay with Bucky's sexuality, the rest of them aren't so open. And Steve will never do anything to jeopardize Bucky's safety and contentment with the troops. 

“Take me home. Take me to bed,” Bucky demands softly. “I... I need it.” 

“Will it be okay?” Steve asks, gesturing vaguely at the missing arm. “I don't... I don't want to do something that'll hurt you.” 

Bucky wraps his calloused fingers around Steve's wrist and pulls him in the direction of the parking lot. He's got mischief in his dark eyes and a promise on his full, smirking lips. He looks exhausted and worn out, like a strong wind would knock him over, but Steve knows that he's never looked better to him. 

He takes lead and lets Bucky's hold on his hand ground him as he leads the way to the large but sensible car he's got parked. It's a brilliant blue with white accents, an early 2000 Impala with a lot of backseat space, which Bucky takes advantage of as soon as the doors are unlocked. He clambers into the car and spreads out on the black faux bench seat. His empty shirt sleeve hangs limply, pulled by gravity. Bucky covers his eyes with his forearm and sighs deeply as he relaxes. “Get in, Jeeves. Hup, hup!” 

Steve can only laugh and shuts the door after Bucky pulls his legs into the car. He's grinning, even as he lays still and content and relaxed in the shut car. The scent of apples and berries is pervasive, and it's something that's never changed. Even when Steve was a weak and sickly charity case, he was always wrapped in the fragrance of fruits. He knows that Bucky's come to associate the smell with home- he's explained it once before, his cheeks inflamed as he struggled to look everywhere but at Steve while he shared his feelings (only to be rewarded with their first kiss and a promise for more). 

It's a long drive, forty-five minutes in the warm November afternoon and Steve lets the silence wash over him. He hadn't been able to listen to the radio when he'd been driving to the airport, knowing that Bucky had been hurt and that he was coming home a lot worse for the wear. He'd been worried and scared and paranoid that he was that much closer to losing the best thing that had ever happened to him. And as he drives home, his boyfriend or partner or significant other or soul mate or whatever else there was to call him relaxed in the backseat, he doesn't stop the few tears that manage to escape his eyes.

He's happy. It's going to be a long road to recovery, to making sure that Bucky is absolutely okay and able to function in civilian society, but Steve is happy. Happier than he's been in a long time- although that's a lie because he knows the truth is that he hasn't been this happy since Bucky was sent to Afghanistan thirteen months ago. He can feel the terrified grasp around his heart loosening as he breathes the masculine scent of Bucky, unwashed and sweaty and sickly, in and basks in it. 

“I've missed your cock,” Bucky says suddenly. 

It makes Steve choke a laugh. The sharp noise is thick with tears. He wipes at his cheeks, erasing the moisture and stutters a disbelieving, “Wh-what?” 

“Your cock. I've missed the way it felt when you fucked me,” he repeats. It's soft and matter of fact and so very Bucky that Steve can't stop the trembling smile that erupts across his face.

“Tell me more,” Steve encourages. 

“I can't wait until you push me down and lick my ass open,” he acknowledges. “And then, I can't wait for you to fuck me hard. Little prep and lots of friction.” 

“Fuck Bucky,” Steve grunted. 

“That's the idea!” 

Steve groaned softly and adjusted his grip on the steering wheel. “You can't just...” 

“I'm gonna suck your cock. Swallow you down whole and finger myself open. Then I'm going to ride you until you can't even move. Spit, so I can feel you.” 

Steve licks his lips and flicks his eyes to the rearview mirror and back to the road ahead when he hears the rustle of Bucky's belt as he plays with his jeans. There's a soft groan and Steve just knows that he's stroking himself, that he's playing with his short, thick cock and knows that it's unfair. He can't see because Bucky's on his back, but he can imagine the way he looks, his brown his messy atop his head and his eyes closed as he touches. 

“I can't wait to get your cock in me. Your hands all over me. I need to be fucked by you. Hard and quick. I wanna walk funny.” 

Steve grunts as he turns the wheel. They're on the block for their modest two bedroom home, just a minute and he'll be able to drag Bucky into the house and fuck him hard. He pulls into the driveway and waits for the garage to open before he hides them away. With the large door sliding shut behind the car, Steve turns the car off and climbs out, only to open the door behind him to see Bucky's his strong hand playing with his balls. His jeans and boxers are around his thighs and Bucky's eyes are closed as he strokes himself. 

“Gonna come help?” Bucky queries as he spreads his legs invitingly. 

Steve leaves the door open as he climbs into the car, spreading Bucky's thighs with his hips. He braces over Bucky's body and gives no warning before he kisses Bucky hard. It's like he's dying of thirst and Bucky is a cool drop of water. He rolls his hips against Bucky's firm ass and swallows the groan as he wraps a hand over Bucky's and gripping with firm promise.

It's an awkward arch up into Steve's body. He gathers Bucky up into his arms and huffs a breath of laughter when his forehead as he's pulled into Steve's lap. He arches much more smoothly and clings with his strong arm around Steve's neck. Steve's hands look huge on Bucky's hips as he rocks his him, guides him in a slow glide along his thighs and the soft press of covered cock to naked cock. 

“Fuck,” Bucky gasps. He spreads his thighs as widely as he can get them and settles lower in Steve's lap and it's good. He's hot and warm and Steve wants to bury himself In his scorching body. But he knows it wouldn't work here in the car- no lube to help ease the way and as much as Bucky demands spit alone, Steve knows that it would only hurt him. His fingers fist in Steve's hair and pulls. 

Steve thrusts up against Bucky and claims his lips again. Swallows the groans and gasps as they move together. He's going to come in his jeans like a teenager, but it's been thirteen months since he'd seen his lover and he doesn't care. Bucky's going to explode over his shirt and paint them with the proof of his pleasure. He slides a hand between their bodies and wraps it around the scorching flesh of his lover's cock and strokes firmly. His other hand cradles the small of Bucky's back, supporting and encouraging movements as he gets them ever closer to climax. 

“Steve,” Bucky whines. “Steve, Steve, Steve,” he chants as he uses the hold on Steve's hair to pull him up, to press his body closer to Steve's as he trembles. His dark eyes are closed as he thrusts into Steve's hand and it's just a few seconds and he throws his head back as he shouts expletives at the roof. 

Bucky collapses against Steve and pants hotly against his neck. “Steve,” he whimpers softly as he shivers through the endorphin rush.

Steve rocks his hips, but doesn't move much just relishing in the feel of Bucky's laxness and the familiarity of having the best thing that had ever happened to him shuddering in his arms again. 

“Your turn,” Bucky whispers breathily. 

“Inside. In the bed. I'm going to take you apart.” Bucky groans at the promise and clenches his limbs around Steve's muscular body with a nod.


End file.
